Ground horse aces
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: It is a new age for ground combat, with Tanks, join Emerald Night, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and two other OCs in their special unit. The S.T.P.X or Special Tank Platoon X. If you wish to have your OC in this, telll me please. Inspired by HFHoofHammmer's air horse aces. Current pairings, Emerald X Luna, and whiplash x rainbow dash
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this!" shouts Rainbow Dash.

"Calm down." Applejack says to her friend. Rainbow flushes as she realizes everypony in line is staring at her. Why are they in line and what is Dash excited about? An emerald green alicorn walks up in front of the line, followed by the princesses. All the ponies in line bow.

"Welcome to the birth of a new technology in Equestrian military. A close friend to us is the inventor behind the machines you are about to see." Princess Celestia starts, "Emerald, would you kindly bring out the tanks?" The emerald pony nods. He flies away for a second, the ground starts to rumble, a tan object appears, barely bigger than two ponies and Emerald is in the lower center, a rotating cylinder-box thing on the top, a hollow cylinder coming out of the turret. The moving machine rumbles past the line, and stops in front of the princess, Emerald hops out. Luna blushes as he pasts her. He looks to the eldest of the two princesses, who in turn nods to him.

"This beauty is the E1P5, Nightfury, Main battle tank. It's top speed just under 100 MPH, slow to the fast flying Pegasus but it is fast for a 73 ton machine, it's armor is 12 hoofs thick, and its 120 CM cannon can hit a moving target up to five miles away." Emerald says, a smile at the awestruck faces of the ponies in front of him. "And for those who will brave the great unknown, your career in the military. I am your instructor, commander Emerald Night, but please, call me Emerald. Those who seem promising will have a shot at my elite team, The Special Tank platoon X." Rainbow's eyes widen, as does AJ's. "Just sign your name up here to qualify." The line moves, as pony after pony sign up. When the two friends reach the front, they get a better look at Emerald, scars cross his chest, cool blue eyes. "You two seem promising, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, both elements of harmony and good friends of my sister, Twilight. You will go through the training I went through, if you make the course cry uncle first, then Welcome to S.T.P.X. If not, you are still better than the average tanker." The two gasp as he signs their names on his clipboard. "See you tomorrow. Along with Rachel Blur and Blue blur." The two friends walk away shocked.

_later that day._

Emerald lands at the tree house, library, what ever it is, and takes a deep breath. He hasn't seen Twilight since ten years ago, when he ran away. He knocks.

"Hello?" Twilight asks, opening the door, her jaw hits the ground after she sees who it is.

"Hey Twilight." Emerald says. The lavender mare pulls her second older brother into a big hug. "Yeah, I missed you two.

"Why are you back?" Twilight asks.

"Recruiting ponies for the E.R.M.C, don't know when I might be shipped out to combat, so I came by to say I'm doing alright.

"Please stay for the night, we have so much to talk about." Twilight asks. Emerald nods.

_The next day._

"You four are here because I see the potential in you. I know you can make it through the challenges that you are about to face, and _when _you do, not _if_, when you do, I would be honored that you fight by my side."

"Yes Sir!" The four ponies say. For the next week the four ponies learn about the tanks, train in Simulators, difficulty on extreme of course, grueling physical training, and training in the real tanks. After that week is done, the four ponies emerge stronger that when they started.

"You four, at the start of the week, didn't even know how the make a tank move a foot, now, you can make a tank move a hundred miles, while firing. You have earned your spot in the S.T.P.X, welcome." Emerald says at graduation. The four ponies, who learned more about each other than they already knew, cheer. Emerald pins a patch that has a tornado on it to their right shoulder. You are in S.T.P.X Tera Platoon. After graduation, Princess Luna flies down to them.

"Emerald, we got a problem." She says.

"It is about Saw Whisk, isn't it?" Emerald asks. Luna nods. "Into the mission room."

"We got an intelligence report, An old enemy, Saw Whisk, a engineer that designed a weapon just incase Nightmare Moon returned, The eclipse weapon, it's job was to drain all magic from her to neutralize the threat, Saw went rouge and stole the weapon, we fear that he will use it to attack Equestria. The bad part is that Saw helped Emerald design the Tanks, and might be making them for the attack, as well as tank drones. the intel report we just got confirms that, and that he is mounting an attack on Canterlot in two hours." Luna says.

"If he does attack, He will have to go through us to get there." Emerald says, "Right squad?"

"Yes Sir!" Tera platoon says. Emerald smirks at Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tera squad, delta formation." Emerald says through the Comms.

"Yes sir!" Emerald's squad says. On the horizon, dust clouds are growing bigger.

"Thermal imagining on." Emerald keys his mic.

"Roger." The squad says.

"Dash, you are Tera 2, AJ, Tera 3, Rachel, Tera 4, Blue, Tera 5." Emerald says.

"Roger Tera 1." Dash says.

"Emerald, come in." Princess Celestia says.

"Yes Ma'am?" Emerald asks.

"We are adding a member to your squad. Silent Rain. He is the Whiplash platoon." Celestia says.

"Roger." Emerald says. A sixth tank drives up. "Welcome Tera 6. Hope you are as good as I think, considering that you are a one pony platoon."

"Sir, I went through the same training you did, I am good." Silent says.

"Oh, good, I guess." Emerald says awkwardly. Dash chuckles.

"Target twelve o-clock." AJ says, her advanced motion tracker picking up a faint signal.

"Teras, defend our home!" Emerald shouts.

"AHH!" The battle cry shatters the still air. The tanks lurch fore ward. The two forces engage each other.

"I got dinged!" Rachel shouts. Emerald turns his turret and shoots the tank that is pinning her.

"He is gone." Emerald says calmly. "We got a straggler." The team finds the tank that is hanging back, the enemy tank seems to be the leader. "I got him, just give me cover."

"Roger." The platoon says. Emerald guns the tank to full speed. The enemy tank sees him, and starts to attack him.

"Crap!" Emerald shouts, his tank rams the enemy and the opposing tank shuts down. The comm remains silent.

"Tera 1, come in." Celestia says.

"Emerald, come in!" Luna shouts.

"I am okay, just got hit by shrapnel. I am not flying for a while." Emerald says.

"Thank goodness." Luna sighs.

"Why? Worried for me?" Emerald taunts. Everypony can imagine Luna's blushing face.

"NO!" She shouts.

"Relax, I am just teasing." Emerald says. The platoon laughs. "Teras return to base."

"Roger." AJ says. The tanks rumble through Canterlot. Ponies standing on the side of the road cheering. The tanks stop in the military base, and Emerald flops out of his tank. His wing is clearly broken. The princesses run to the scene and help Emerald up. Emerald is rushed to the hospital.

"Ugh, what did I drink?" Emerald asks. Laughter fills the room. Emerald cracks an eye. He sees his team, Silent, a Morning blue Pegasus with dark blue spots, sky blue mane and tail with white streaks in them. Then four ponies he doesn't know, and of course, the princesses.

"These four just got out of training." RD says.

"Garen, Anchor platoon, my platoon is field testing your P1U4." A navy blue unicorn with a brown mane and tail with gold streaks says. Emerald nods.

"Timberwolf, new member of Whiplash Platoon." A turquoise mare Pegasus says, she has a golden mane and tail.

"And I am her older Brother, Whiplash. Second in command of Whiplash Platoon." A Greenish-blue Pegasus says, he has a midnight blue mane and tail.

"General Blitzkrieg, Lancer platoon." A royal mare Pegasus says, she has a light blue mane and tail that has a white stripe, she also has a scar across her right eye.

"Pleased to meet you." Emerald says. "Princess Luna? How bad did I beat myself up?"

"Your wing is broken, you won't be able to fly for a week." She says, she sighs, clearly knowing what her crush is thinking. "Yes, you can still be in a tank."

"I want to see how you four hold up against just me, in a wargame." Emerald challenges. "To make it fair, throw in Silent Rain. And anchor battalion."

"With all due respect, those odds you can't even win." Garen says.

"True, if I had the E1P4 MBT. The E1P4 MBT plans was stolen by Saw Whisk. That is why I made the P1U4, it is a fast tank, 150+ MPH, and a powerful gun for the P4, but you can't pen the E1P5 MBT's front, which was made after the U4. The U4 just got out of deta because of the heavy gun in a medium tank's armor, the turret needed to be reinforced." Emerald says matter of factly.

"Dang, I hate your logic Emerald." A new voice says. Emeralds eyes widen. Enter walks in, Sunset Shimmer.

"How ya soon', 'Set?" Emerald asks. "Hope Sunrise is being nice to ya."

Garen looks to the two ponies. sunset mouths 'tell you later.'

"You called?" A red mane with orange streaks pokes in the room.

"Great we have both shimmers in here." Emerald says sarcastically.

_Later that day,_

"Y'all ready?" AJ asks over the comms, she was chosen by Emerald to referee the wargame. The odds of each team is 1/7 seven tanks verse emerald. AJ starts the count down. "Five, four three two !"

"Ahhh." Both teams shout as they charge in to a virtual battle,

_Short chapter. I know._

_X= Special tank Platoon X._

_*=new oc._

_XEmerald night, Rachel blur, Blue blur, ._

_X(harbinger-of-script) Silent Rain, Whiplash platoon leader._

_*X(Wolflover595) Timberwolf and Whiplash, both in Whiplash platoon._

_*(non-member, fanfictionlover1) General blitzkrieg. Lancer platoon leader._

_*X(PonySpin) Garen, anchor platoon leader. _

_*X(Emerald night the alicorn, me!) Sunrise shimmer, anchor platoon._


	3. Chapter 3

_*Flashback*_

'When I met Dust, my main problem was my obvious lack of trust. I needed a friend. Dust tried to fill that position, seeing as A, we were both outsiders, and B, this would probably be the only way to get the others to stop picking on me. Her attempts mostly failed miserably, and they drove me farther away from her.  
On the fourth night, just after Dust hit the lights, she heard some noise from the bunk above her. I was moving around, obviously doing something after curfew. She groaned. I hadn't gotten beat up that day, so I wasn't trying to get comfortable with bruises. What else could possibly be so important, or secret, that I couldn't wait until morning? Deciding to see what I was up to. She looked up and saw the faintest trace of light coming from my bunk.

"Psst! Hey, Emerald, what are you doing?" She whispered. My head shot up. I looked back, with a pencil in my mouth, and shot a glare at her. I then realized who she was, and the glare softened.

"Oh, hi Dust. Whatcha' want?" I asked through the pencil

"If I could get a look at what you're working on, that would be great," She said.  
"Heh," I chuckled, before pushing over one of the drawings. It was blueprints for a tank. "It's an experimental design I've been working on," On the top of the blueprint was the name 'E1P5 MBT'.

"What's this?" She asked me, suspiciously.

"This is a heavily armored and armed war carriage," I said.

_*End flashback*_

Emerald turns his turret and fires the electronic round as his opponents. Taking out Miss Blitzkrieg, he turns to get dinged in the front by Sunset. Taking her out, he turns as Silent barely misses him. Shooting Silent's turret, then the engine, the Whiplash leader is out of the game, Emerald is then hit in the track by Garen. Turning the turret, he shoots at Sunrise. Emerald is stuck, as you can't repair damaged parts in the game. Finding Timberwolf, he tries to hit her, but his gun is hit and not accurate anymore. Eventually, he takes her out. Just Garen and Whiplash. He finds Whiplash and shoots at him. Emerald is virtually destroyed by Garen.  
"F**k you Garen" Emerald mutters into the mic.

"Oh, up yours," Garen felt a glare from Emerald. "Up yours, sir!"

"That's better." Emerald laughs, "Though i am not very strict. None of that Sir bullsh*t

"Sorry, but coming from where I come from, anypony high ranked than me is pretty much royalty. Even you, and me being the gentlecolt I am, sir is a habit,"

"Ok..." Emerald says. Dash punches Emerald as he gets out of the simulator, hard.

Garen climbs out too, only to be punched by Dust, hard.

"By the moon, Dust, is that you?" Emerald asks

"Yeah. I decided to come on over and chat with the tankers for a while, and check up on Luna's hubby," Dust says.

"Long time no see." Emerald says, "I think i last saw you when the first prototype came out for the tanks."

"It has been a while. How did the KV-Sherman work out?" She asks

"Garen here just killed me with one." Emerald says, while the other ponies, except the princesses, wonder how they know each other.

"Garen? The might of Demanecia?" She asks.

"The one and only. You've heard of me?" Garen returns

"Sort of..." Dust replies.

"Hey, Dust." Emerald says, "We should explain some things before the other ponies in the room go brain dead."

"I was having fun, but yeah we should. You first. Dash and AJ already know who I am," Dust says, nodding to the said ponies.

"Everypony, this is an old friend, Major Dust Storm." Emerald Night, "She was my first friend and witnessed me drawing the plans of the tanks as well as me becoming an Alicorn"

"That was back when we were both in the ESOF-N. I was the one who kept him mostly alive and sane back then," Dust says.

"Yep." "Emerald mutters

"Did we miss anything?" Dust asks

"Not really." Emerald says.

"I'm off. See ya later Emerald," Dust says

"See ya Dusty." Emerald mutters. Dust flew off.

"Hey, Emerald. You up for a one on one?" Garen asked

"Sure." Emerald says. Garen slid onto the simulator and got ready. "3...2...1.. MURDER TIME!" Emerald shouts Garen accidentally fired a HEAT shot early. It bounced down off the rim of Emerald's turret and exploded.

"Today is a good day for you to DIE!" He yelled with a slight southern accent.

"Dut da daa. who will be dead?" Emerald mutters into the mic.

"You do realize your turret ring is broken and your gun damaged. Right?" Garen asks.

"Magical pony powers, Fix!" Emerald says. While he was fixing his tank, Garen snuck around and a second HEAT round broke both tracks and the engine, lighting it on fire. "Magical pony powers gggggggoooooooooooooo!" Emerald shouts, "Damn ADHD"

"You only have one repair kit, and you used it on your turret ring," informed Dash, who was watching along with everypony else, on the big screen.

"I know that." Emerald closes his eyes, and shoots his gun, hitting Garen's fuel tanks.

"Sonovabitch!" Yelled Garen, who used his fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Garen's third HEAT round took out Emerald's tank.

"Luck Shot! I totally luck shotted you!" Emerald says laughing.

"Nice shot, but I still won." Garen says smugly.

"Yeah. Nice shots." Emerald says.

_X= Special tank Platoon X._

_*=new oc._

_X Emerald night, Rachel blur, Blue blur, ._

_X(harbinger-of-script) Silent Rain, Whiplash platoon leader._

_*X(Wolflover595) Timberwolf and Whiplash, both in Whiplash platoon._

_*(non-member, fanfictionlover1) General blitzkrieg. Lancer platoon leader._

_*X(PonySpin) Garen, anchor platoon leader. Major Dust Storm.(See Pony spin's story with her in it.)_

_*X(Emerald night the alicorn, me!) Sunrise shimmer, anchor platoon._


End file.
